Tails Smothers Sonic And Knuckles With Farts
by leon101
Summary: They made a mistake messing with their fox boy buddy at their last sleep over.


After enduring last week's horrendous farting from Sonic and Knuckles during their sleep over. He wanted to get back at them the same way.

He knew against the two they would over power him, and he wouldn't be able to hold them down on his own. So, he shut himself inside his lab, and began constructing an invention that would aid him in this little endeavor.

After many sleepless days of slaving away at his workbench he had completed his invention. Now he would be able to easily keep the two pinned thanks to this shrink ray.

He took the shrink ray, and slipped it into its' holster slung around his waistline. Speaking of his waistline. Now he needed to expand it. Since he deprived himself of food for a few days his appetite was bigger than ever.

He wasn't much of a cook, and thus he went out, and ate at several buffets. All you could eat was exactly what he needed to sedate his hunger, and get back at his friends.

Late in the afternoon, a knock came upon the door, and Sonic answered. He saw it was his good buddy Tails, and greeted him, "What's up, Tails?" He noted how plump the fox boy's gut was, "I'd offer you some chili dogs, but I can see you already ate."

Tails smirked, "Yes, I'm full, but thanks for the offer," he burped, "I'm actually here for another reason. Remember the sleep over last week?" Sonic's smile faded into an expression of worry, "Uh oh. This is about the joke me and Knuxs played on you isn't?"

Tails nodded, and aimed his shrink ray at Sonic. He pulled on the trigger, and a light absorbed the startled blue hedgehog. He felt a funny tingle coursing throughout his entire body. Suddenly after the feeling was gone, Tails was looking a lot bigger to Sonic. Like a fifty foot monster!

"Heh," Tails stretched a paw out, and cupped a hold of Sonic, "the shrink ray is a success!"

An ominous rumble began in the pit of Tails gut, but he had to hold it back just a bit longer so he could get a hold of Knuckles as well. He didn't want to start this stinky payback without the echidna.

Holding it back would help to strengthen his farts, anyhow. The wide eyed expression Sonic had as he looked down at the big rumbling gut before him meant he knew a bad time was ahead. He shuddered.

Like before, a knock came upon the door, and Knuckles answered. Unlike before, a shrunken tightly gripped Sonic shouted, "Watch out, Knuxs! He'll shrink you too!" "Shrink me? How?" Knuckles question was answered as Tails aimed his shrink ray at the puzzled echidna, and pulled on the trigger.

Before Knuckles had time to assess what was happening his body was hit by a ray of light, and it tingled as he shrunk down. The smirking Tails extended out his free paw, and cupped a hold of Knuckles. "Gah! What the heck is going on?" Knuckles looked around and couldn't believe how little he had gotten, and how tall Tails became.

"Heh," Sonic nervously let out a chuckle, "looks like our little joke on Tails during that sleepover last week may have been a bad idea." "Little?!" Tails chimed in, "You two kept farting on me until I couldn't breath, and blacked out!" "Oh no. I know where this is all going now." Knuckles had finally pieced together the puzzle of this situation.

Tails held the two shrunken friends in his paws, "I'm going to smother you two with farts until you black out! Just like you did to me!" "Yeah, just as I figured," Knuckles realized his assumption was right.

Sonic, and Knuckles turned their attention to one another, and gulped in unison.

He was starting to accumulate some pain from holding back his farts, but now that he had both of them he could dish out some payback now, and finish dishing out the rest later. "All this gas is starting to cause me discomfort..."

He held both paws behind his plump butt, and farted. The two turned their heads away, and wafted their paws frantically trying to deter his long winded fart away. It failed as the fart engulfed around them. "Aw, come on! It went in my mouth!" Sonic tried spitting the rancid taste out.

And while they may have been outside it didn't matter since he held them near for a direct whiff. After waiting for a few moments so they could marinate in it. Tails pulled the two away, but not before rubbing them between his furry plump butt cheeks, "Okay. Now let's get back to my home, and continue the fun there," he chuckled, "I know just what to do with you two."

Their eyes swirled with disgust as they had the displeasure of smelling the large pizza he had eaten prior, and in Sonic's case tasting it too. Just one of the many, many foods he gorged down at all those buffets.

Now at his humble abode, the fox boy taped the two down tightly together on the couch cushion. "There. You two aren't going anywhere now." He patted his rumbling gut, "Sounds like it's about time to whiff another one."

He turned, and looked back at them as he held up his plump butt, and shook it a little before bringing it closer. A gasp of horror came out of their mouths but got muffled as he sat down. He let himself settle into a groove smothering the two nicely.

He placed his paws on his legs, and smiled, "And from here on out I'm not getting up from this spot to let you breath." He shut his eyes, and grunted out a quick fart. The two were overcome by the nasty smell of digested fried chicken.

It was brief, but packed a mean strike. "You wouldn't believe how much food I packed away in my little tummy! And now you have to smell it all!" He mockingly stuck out his tongue.

The two were smothered so deeply against the cushion under the fox's butt that they couldn't speak up.

Tails decided he would get more comfortable, and kicked off his shoes. At that moment he felt another lurch in his gut which formed into a big rumble. "Oh, and I did eat chili dogs earlier at a buffet." Tails warned them. Not that they could do anything.

The rumble snaked its' way down, and out of his butt hole into a booming fart. It sounded muffled to the fox boy, but for his two friends it was loud. But the sound was the least of their problems.

It was the stench of something spicy he had eaten. They couldn't pin point what it was, but it burned all the same. Along with that was the smell of digested mushrooms, and chili with a meaty overtone. That must be the digested chili dogs he spoke of.

Tails took in a bit of a whiff himself, "Yikes! It's almost as spicy smelling as it was tasting! They weren't kidding about calling them spicy barbecue wings!" He laughed, "I had to down a whole glass of water after I ate them!"

He could feel his little friends squirming against his butt. It tickled a bit. Their squirming is essential as it would help to determine when they black out. When he doesn't feel their tickling from the squirming then he'll know it's time to get up before he suffocates them to death.

Tails opened his maw wide, and let out a roaring burp, before letting out an even more fierce fart making the cushion warm up under his rear. He relieves a sigh, "Nice~ Out from both ends~" He gets a good whiff of his own onion scented burp, and scrunches his snout while wafting the smell away with his paw.

The gassy fox boy looked back at his rear with a smirk, and rolled his furry plump cheeks around on the cushion, "Bet you two wish you hadn't done this to me at our last sleep over." They were regretting it. He wasn't wrong on that bet. The stench he had just marinated them in consisted of bake potatoes, ham, cheese, and sour cream. It was the worst yet.

Especially for Sonic who never had a fondness for sour cream, and now he was being forced to smell it. The two were beginning to squirm slower now. Partly from becoming tired at doing it, and also from their oxygen level becoming increasingly low.

A burp rocketed up Tails' throat, and out of his maw. A string of saliva flinging along with it. Another burp quickly followed behind, and right after that three farts in succession. The first airy with a bang at the end, the second spluttering, and the third squeaking with a puff at the end.

Lingering in the air from all the burps was a combination of digested assorted veggies, spaghetti, and garlic bread. The farts which mostly smothered against his two little friends, but was strong enough for him to smell consisted of digested meatballs, hamburgers, and apple pie he had for dessert. He slumped down in a relaxed state having released the rest of his trapped farts. "That felt great, but," he slowly wafted a paw while shaking his head in disgust, "it reeks so bad now. Heh, but it was worth it." His friends weak squirming went on for a few moments more. Each squirm getting slower, and slower, and slower. Until coming to a halt.

He knew the time had come to let them breath. He slapped his paws on his knees, and briskly stood to his sock cladded feet. He turned about, and bent over looking at his two blacked out friends. He tilted his head, and formed a cruel smile.


End file.
